Last Song
by ilovetaylorswift12
Summary: Rainy day at the burrow... Harry/Ginny oneshot; set in the summer after GOF; Rated T for... not much actually. Just some kissing and language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or this Dave Days song. I wish I did, but I don't.**

I was so bored. Me and Ron were sitting in his room on a rainy summer day with absolutely nothing to do. We had no idea where the girls were, but we didn't really care.

"I'm_ so_ hungry," Ron complained.

"You're _always _hungry," I said with a laugh. He scowled at me.

"I'm going to make some food," Ron said, getting up off the bed. "Want any?"

"I guess not..." I said as he walked out the door, not even bothering to wait for my answer.

I glanced around the room. _Well this is so much better_, I thought to myself sarcastically. _Now I'm bored and alone_.

After sitting in the room for 30 minutes, I saw Ron and Hermione walking out the front door, probably going for a walk or something. Great. He wouldn't be coming back for a while. I decided to go find Ginny. Maybe she would talk to me for a while. As I wandered through the burrow, I thought about her. I didn't understand why Ron always complained about her. Ginny was a sweet girl.

_And pretty hot too_, a voice in the back of my head told me. I ignored it.

Just as I was about to give up, I heard a faint noise. It sounded like someone playing an instrument of some kind. I followed the noise back upstairs to the spare room. By now, I could tell that it was a piano and that there was a girl singing too. I cracked open the door.

Ginny was inside. She was playing a song I had never heard before and was singing along to it. She was amazing. I listened more closely, pressing my head against the crack in the door.

_Giving up's not easy... It's hard enough to say..._

_As much as I make believe, You're not really here with me. What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all._

_So here's your last song._

It suddenly occurred to me in my thick brain that this was most likely about me. I still listened to her, as she was the best musician I had ever heard.

_As much as I make believe, You're not really here with me. What was I thinking from the beginning? You didn't care at all. All that's left are the memories, Constantly haunting me. I'm giving up, it's time to grow up. You're not around and we're not in love..._

_So here's your last song._

_Laying around in around in this dusty old room. Too much to think about nothing to do. He's not coming back, He's not coming back..._

This was where she stopped. I heard a scribbling noise and a frustrated groan. Then silence.

"So are you going to come in or just eavesdrop some more?" Ginny said scaring me so much I whacked my head into the wall behind me.

"Sorry," I muttered as I stumbled into the room. I really hoped she wasn't pissed off.

"Whatever," she sighed and spun around on the bench so she was facing me. "I'm used to it by now. Come, sit," she said while motioning me to come closer. I reluctantly walked forward and sat down.

"You really don't care?" I asked, hoping she wasn't planning to whap me on the head with her sheet music once I got close enough.

"Nah, it's cool," she said and smiled. "So how was I?"

"Horrible," I said with a smile. Now she actually did hit me.

"The truth?" she demanded.

"You were awesome," I told her. "Really awesome. Did you... write that yourself?"

"Yep. But it's nothing. I always write music when it rains. I have-" she paused to grab some papers from off the piano "-all these." There were at least 20 papers in her hand. I tried to grab for them, but she swatted my hand away.

"No! Bad! These are personal!" Ginny scolded me. "You already heard one! That's embarrassing enough!"

I smiled at her. "I'm happy I can still embarrass you. So what was that one about?"

Her smile fell a little. "Oh... just about a girl... who liked a boy... but she decided she was going to give up on him because he didn't know she was alive."

I stiffened a little. Now I was almost certain it was about me. "So it seems like you were stuck. Can't find the ending?" I ask.

She nodded. "I... I want it to be happy..."

I don't know where I got the confidence, but I picked her up and put her onto my lap. Just as she was about to complain, I kissed her. It was the best sensation in the world. I was only thinking of one other thing. Where _had _the confidence came from? I thought a little harder then smiled, still kissing Ginny. _Thanks, Sirius. I needed that push._

The kiss must have lasted at least 5 minutes, because we were both breathing hard once we were done. I glanced at her.

"Was that a happy ending?" I asked.

She looked up and smiled at me, not answering, just twirling back around to the piano. She just started singing and playing out of nowhere. I guess it just came to her.

_As much as I make believe, Something in side of me, Has got me hoping, got me thinking. Who am I to assume?_

_This love is crazy. Unpredictable maybe. You'll melt my heart like you did from the start, All over again it's not the end._

_So here's your last song._

_Yeah we made it out... Yeah we made it out... Yeah we made it out._

She finished the last few notes, pulled me back to her, and kissed me hard again.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," she whispered in my ear. I was in heaven...

"The bloody hell?" I heard a booming voice say. Me and Ginny turned at the same time to see Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley looking at us in complete shock. The looks on their faces was too much. We both burst out laughing. We were laughing so much that the piano bench slid out from under us, making us laugh harder as we slammed on the ground.

The three witnesses were staring at us like we had lost our marbles, but we didn't even care. They all walked away, probably really freaked out. As soon as they were gone, I pressed Ginny to me again and kissed her for the third time today.

"This will never get old," I sighed, then continued kissing Ginny Weasley.

**Fin.**


End file.
